pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
are extra obstacles in Pocket God: Ooga Jump that can possibly kill your Pygmy. Each of them has different ways to survive from. Barking Spiders Barking Spiders are the only enemies who appear upside-down. They look similar to the Barking Spider in the Pocket God game, yet they have lighter shades of purple and red. They are also fast. If a Pygmy lands on a lane where a spider is, it will chase the Pygmy and (when caught) wrap him around into a cocoon, making him fall while struggling and end up exploding with baby spiders upon touching the ground. Sometimes, no spiders will appear at the midst of the event. There is a strategy to get out, however. If the spider is near your way out, tilt the device to where the Pygmy can get away from the spider (e.g. if the spider is on the left, go right). The spider will start to chase you, but keep tilting (but do it quickly) to the direction of escape until you either landed on the next lane or have survived the event. You can also try and tilt the device in mid-air as quickly as you can. In short, tilt as quickly as you can away from the spiders. Mercurian Statue The Mercurian Statue is an obstacle that INDIRECTLY chases your Pygmy to kill. It only regenerates a time bubble if the Pygmy has been detected in front of it. The platforms that usually appear near the statue are the low-bouncing platforms, thus the bubble can catch up to your Pygmy and age him upon falling. The Pygmy can also fall and die if he hits the statue itself. It also appears either on the left side of right side, but mostly on the left. The time bubble will chase your Pygmy upward and quickly, so the best thing to do is to slam bounce on either high-bouncing platforms or one-hit platforms. Fire Ants Fire Ants are the only creatures to appear in multiples. If a Pygmy has contact with the Fire Ant line, he will be covered by Fire Ants and fall down as a skeleton. To escape the event, keep making your Pygmy go right until the magnifying glass hits the Ant Hill, turning it orange and producing cracks on it, and explodes. Wait until the magnifying glass vaporizes ALL of the ants, then you can slam bounce your way out. Monkeys Monkeys are creatures that follow your Pygmy's traces for a short time. Only one would appear. If the Pygmy is caught in a monkey's grip, it will rip his face off as he falls. To escape, just don't land on the same platform that you have landed on recently. To detect, you can hear a monkey's "aaaaahhhhh's" even before the warning sign appears. Uranian/Dragon Statue The Uranian Statue is another JTU-based obstacle that slices your pygmies to half. It is usually followed by high-bouncing platforms and one one-hit platform. As you go higher, they can be many. Much like the Mercurian Statue, it can be located either on the left side of the right side, mostly on the right. To survive this event, just wait for the scythe to get out of your way and then go jump while it's still out of your way. If you want tk take risks, however, you can get out by jumping your way out very quickly. Meteors Meteors are orange-glowing rock balls with red holes and are oddly bigger than your Pygmy. If hit, the Pygmy will explode and fall while dissolving into smithereens, leaving a bone landing on the ground. Often, meteors are ALREADY in place. But sometimes, when the event begins p, the meteors are about to fall. To detect a falling meteor, take note of the big red dots appearing on some platforms. Dodge the meteors and the dots in order to survive. On higher heights, some of these meteors are on moving platforms, thus carrying the rock as well. Dodo Bird The Dodo Bird is an obstacle which flies above your Pygmy and tries to excrete at him. If hit by its turd, the turd-covered Pygmy will fall and when he lands, he shapes into poop and get eaten by flies. To survive, just dodge its turds/fecal materials and climb as fast as you can. Slam bounce can also come in handy here and going through alternating directions would mostly help, for the Dodo Bird, like the Monkey, will follow your traces. Wind Wind is an event where it steers your Pygmy either left of right. This makes you accidentally push the Pygmy off the platform and falls to his death. You can detect it by hearing its swooshes even before the sign arrives. Keep focused on the platforms and you might survive this one. But when the event is over, you may have a hard time to cope up with the rest. Deaths Turd-Death.jpg|Death by Dodo Bird Turd-Death-2.jpg|Aftermath Monkey-Death.jpg|Death by Monkey Death-by-Meteor.jpg|Death by Meteor MS-Death.jpg|Death by the Mercurian Statue FA-Death.jpg|Death by Fire Ants US-Death.jpg|Death by the Uranian Statue BS-Death.jpg|Death by Barking Spider BS-After.jpg|Aftermath Trivia *Pain Drain (Mini-Game) and the Barking Spider event are somehow similar with each other. But Pain Drain is limitless and goes downward while the said event has limits and goes upward. *Surprisingly, the magnifying glass at the Fire Ants event doesn't affect the Pygmy. *Oddly enough, the surfaces quakes normally even when only a bone landed on the ground. Category:Ooga Jump